


Why don't you show me a little bit of spine

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, alpha!pete, omega!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and pete welcome the new baby into the world.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to you've been saving for his mattress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I need a new baby name, another baby boy.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours if labour that went smoothly than before, Benjamin Jack Wentz was born.

This pregnancy was easier for patrick because he didn't show many signs and he wasn't at all that big. Pete thought Ben would a an omega.

Patrick was cradling Ben in his arms and looking down at the small babe, he was defiantley smaller than ollie and obviously and omega. But that made him extra special.

Doctors were checking up on patrick because of last time and giving himself a cardiac arrest but he seemed more than ok so they left the lovely couple to cherish their new born.

"Another child that looks like you patrick" pete said, leaning down to kiss Patricks forehead,

"He's going to be an omega" patrick said smiling up at his alpha,

"You will be able to help him then" 

"You and ollie can be protective over him aswell"

"Talking of ollie, brendon should be here soon"

A couple of minutes later, brendon made a grand entrance with ollie while spencer trailed behind carrying their baby girl, called Sarah (I had to).

Ollie rushed straight towards patrick and sat in the space patrick made for his son,

"Daddy is that my brother?" He asked him smiling at the baby in his daddy's arms

"Yes ollie"

"What did you name him?" Brendon asked hopefully

"Benjamin jack"

"Dammit!"

Brendon pouted, he wanted the child named after him,

"Maybe next time" pete assured

"Really?"

"No!" Patrick laughed and the looked at ollie who had moved to kneel infront of patrick and Ben.

Patrick looked at him and saw a mini version of pete, his hair was dark and his eyes were a dark green, he even got the natural tan like him and the similar nose.

He was definitely showing traits of an alpha.

"Can I hold my brother?" He asked giving patrick the puppy eyes,

He smiled at the adorable ness before handing Ben to pete and telling ollie to sit on his lap, pete carefully placed the baby in ollie arms and patrick put his arms around both of then smiling fondly at the sight if his two sons.

Ollie opened his eyes to reveal petes whiskey brown shade and wrapped one if his tiny hands around ollies finger and made cooing noises and seemed happy,  
Petes heart warmed at the sight of his two sons and husband and took a photo (as you do)  
Patrick loved the sight of them both bonding, he knew they would be close and that ollie would protect his omega brother.

They had that bond that was unbreakable.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick was cradling Ben in the dark the night after being released from hospital,  
He woke up to him crying and gave him a bottle.

Pete wasn't back from work yet and patrick was getting worried.

He rocked Ben back and fourth putting the babe to sleep when pete opened the door quietly,

He smiled at the two before walking in and standing behind patrick, wrapping arms around his waist as he rocked with them.

"You should have more babies, you practically glow after they are born" pete mumbled into his neck.

"I'm not a breeding machine pete"

"I know but I just love it when you are swelled up incubating our child"

"I'm just goin to stick with two" he said, placing Ben in his crib and turning round to face pete.

"So why was you late?" He asked him who looked down and smiled.

"Come so our bedroom and I'll show you"

Pete grabbed Patricks hand and carefully pulled him out of bens room to theirs without waking up either sons.

Pete had dimly lit the room and place rose petals everywhere

"Happy anniversary" he kissed patrick who smiled.

"Thank you pete"

They kissed for a while until pete broke it and fumbled in his pocket for something.

"I've been meaning to give you this, because we were never properly married only bonded"

He held out a black velvet box opened to reveal a silver ring studded with diamonds.

"Will you properly marry me Patrick?" He asked hopefully

"Omg yes pete?" Patrick exclaimed, hugging pete tightly only letting go when pete put the ring on his finger.

"Let's celebrate" pete said, leading patrick to the bed.

\---

And they did but I cba to write about it.


	4. Chapter 4

After the stress of planning a wedding it was finally here, 7 years later.

They Waited until Ben was old enough before they got married because they wanted him to be able to walk with patrick down the aisle.

Pete was so fucking nervous that andy had to calm him down and give him a pep talk.

"You have been bonded patrick for nearly 12 years an he said yes to the proposal. Why wouldn't he say the vowels?"

"I don't fucking know, I think it's just nerves"

Ollie, there eldest son walked in looking rather handsome. As he got older he looked more and more like pete, an acted more like and alpha.

And he was really over protective over Ben just as much as pete was to patrick.

"So dads nervous" he said

Pete turned around to look at his son, he smiled,

"You look very charming son"

A faint blush spread on ollies cheeks,

"He wants to see you pops"

"I want to see him aswell, but we just have to wait"

Ollie walked up to his dad and placed a hand on his shoulder, the boy was only 12 and was already catching up to his fathers height, like a true alpha.

"You'll be ok" he smiled

"This is the best day of my life son. I've been waiting for this day since you were born"

Pete gave his son a quick hug before he bolted off out the room, most likely to go see patrick.

He missed his omega already, only a say apart and he feels lost without him.  
He can feel that patrick is the same was too, he can feel it through their bond that had gotten stronger over the years on them being together. It was a sign of all their love. And today was a promise that they will keep that live forever ad cherish it.

The day patrick officially becomes patrick wentz.


End file.
